


Clouds

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Spot Conlon, literally so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: I wrote this one when I just started liking them, so sorry if it’s bad lmao
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Clouds

Spot lied with this legs splayed out on the roof. Jack sat beside him, leaning back on his arms. They were looking at the sky watching the clouds pass by as the Earth slowly turned. Spot rolled over once, just to where his head was touching Jack. Spot took his hat off and sat up. He placed his hat aside as he took Jack’s hands from under him and lied him down on the rooftop. Jack looked at him funny, but went along with it. Spot lied back down and placed his head on Jack’s chest. Jack carefully stroked his hair back and Spot gave out an adorable, soft little moan. Jack stifled a chuckle as he stroked Spot’s cheek with his thumb. Spot cuddled in closer to him as Jack ran his fingers through Spot’s soft, dirty hair. Spot felt a wave of heat rush over him as he climbed on top on Jack, each leg on one side of him. He lied down and Jack grabbed him. By now, the sunset was just turning into darkness and stars. Spot flipped himself to where he was face up, still laying on Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Spot’s stomach and watched the stars.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one when I just started liking them, so sorry if it’s bad lmao


End file.
